


Blame the Tennis Outfit

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dating Sim AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Language, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockdown couldn't help himself; that tennis outfit of Prowl's was just way too sexy to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the Tennis Outfit

Everyone else had gone home about half-an-hour ago, but Prowl had wanted to practice for a little bit longer. After all, they did have a tournament coming up and she was the team's top player. She needed to make sure she was in shape and that her skills were sharpened up before the big game.  
  
And once she had finished practicing her swings, she had headed back to the girl's locker room to change and go home. Of course, she wasn't expecting Lockdown to be there, sitting on one of the benches and leaning against the wall. Apparently, he had been waiting "forever" for her to finish and was going to take her home once she was done. Primus, she had told him he didn't have to wait for her, but he never listened to her...  
  
He said he didn't mind though. Especially since he got to see her in her "sexy" tennis outfit.  
  
She had gotten irritated and had turned away from him, deciding to ignore him. She wasn't sure why she had done that, it had been stupid to turn her back on him like that. She was wearing her tennis outfit; she should have known better.  
  
But she hadn't thought about it and allowed herself to be caught off guard, Lockdown pushing her against the lockers and kissing her hard. She shrieked, but was unable to fight back as he pinned up her wrists, his body pressing against hers with a leg pushing in between hers. Poor Prowl found herself growing weak against the kiss, Lockdown's tongue wiggling its way into her mouth and drawing more sweet cries from her. It didn't help that his thigh was starting to grind up against her privates. Crap, no, she couldn't let him do this, not here...  
  
But damn it, it felt really good.  
  
He broke the kiss first, allowing Prowl to turn her head away and attempt to catch her breath. He smirked, a chuckle escaping past his lips.  
  
"You like that, darling?"  
  
"N-No, I didn't."  
  
"You're not very honest." He leaned forward, his lips latching onto her neck. "I can feel how hot you are against my thigh."  
  
"I just came back from working out." Damn it, she couldn't free her wrists and he was kissing all over her neck. "You better not leave any hickeys."  
  
"But everyone will know you're mine."  
  
More like it would make her seven other suitors jealous and just cause more trouble for her. And she knew they all did that on purpose, giving her marks on her body... They knew it made the other guys crazy. Of course, her body was the one that usually suffered the consequences, not that any of them seem to care.  
  
Before she could open her mouth to threaten him, he pulled back from her neck and released her wrists. She was about to push him away, but just as her hands came up and touched his shoulders, his arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her into his chest. She gasped, feeling something hard poke at her lowers. She was about to yell at him, only to give a soft cry when his hands dropped to her ass and started groping it.  
  
"H-Hey!" she cried, glaring at him. "What're you-?!"  
  
"Can't help it, babe," he said, smiling mischievously. "That sexy outfit of yours got me hard. Trying to tease me, huh?"  
  
"You sick, perverted-! I wasn't doing anything!"  
  
She gave a sharp gasp when he pulled up her skirt, running his fingers across her underwear. He gave a small laugh into her ear before giving it a nip. "I didn't think you had panties like this. Cute."  
  
Prowl blushed, burying her face into his chest. Damn it, he was teasing her! It was just underwear! Besides, all of her other panties were in the laundry basket. These were one of the remaining ones; that morning, she just happened to pick up the only pair of girly, pink panties she had. It didn't mean anything!  
  
"S-Stop it..."  
  
He kissed her forehead. "No need to get all shy now. We haven't even gotten to the fun yet."  
  
"Lock... down... stop..." Prowl tried to push him again with the added space inbetween them, but he just laughed it off and pulled her closer.  
  
"Oh, you won't be saying that once we get started."  
  
"Someone..." Prowl let out a hissed moan as she looked around his shoulder, "If someone comes in-"  
  
"They can enjoy the show," Lockdown nibbled at her neck before moving up to her ear and biting at it, hard to sting but not to draw blood, and whispered into her ear, "I'd bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Prowl didn't have a chance to argue with him. His hands had moved down further to her panties, just over where her womanhood laid.  
  
"Ah..." Chuckling at the gasp she gave, Lockdown pressed down harder on the fabric. "It's wet. I guess you like the idea of someone walking in and watching me fuck you against these lockers."  
  
"N-No-!"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be that hard, now would it?" His hands pressed harder down, pushing the fabric into her spread lips as they grew stickier with more of her fluids starting to collect.  
  
"Lockdown... stop..."  
  
"I could bring you back to my place," he leaned in closer to her ear, his hand reaching around the fabric to fondle her engorged labia, "Throw you on my bed or the couch and fuck you. Then I could call up one of your other boyfriends to come get you and have them walk right in on us."  
  
"Mmmhhh... L-Lock-"  
  
"I bet that would make you so damn hot, wouldn't it? Having your best friend or your teacher come in and seeing you pulled back right onto my hard cock, moaning like a whore with your thighs all wet."  
  
Prowl's fingernails were digging into his arms. Damn, she really was enjoying this. He would have to try this out with one of the others soon. Probably with her best friend. He liked to edge on Jazz.  
  
"I'd bet you'd think about them joining us, wouldn't you?" Lockdown went back to focusing on Prowl, his fingers pulling back from her wet opening to grab at the strand of fabric covering it, "Now wouldn't that be nice."  
  
Having been so drawn into the dirty talk, the student council president had little time to realize what was happening until he had already pulled hard at her panties, dragging them down her legs until they were down to her knees.  
  
"Wh-What're you doing?!"  
  
Lockdown had to laugh at her pitiful attempt to push him away. She was making such a cute face and she looked completely caught off guard. It made his cock harder and he licked his lips.  
  
"Just gonna satisfy you, darling. You look like you want it bad."  
  
"I-I don't!" she squeaked, trembling harder as her panties continued to fall down her legs. She ended up gasping when she was suddenly turned around, being pressed up against the lockers as her panties fell to her ankles. "L-Lockdown, wait! Someone might come in!"  
  
"There isn't anyone but you and me here." He kept a hand on her hip as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with the other. "Just relax."  
  
"I said stop-!"  
  
He ignored her, pulling out his cock before taking a firm hold of her hips. She had no time to react when he suddenly lined it up with her pussy and shoved it in, her entire body stiffening when he entered. Lockdown groaned and buried his face into her neck, her insides spasming around him. Shit, she was always so fucking tight and warm... Always begging to be filled with someone's cock.  
  
A low moan escaped her, her fingers digging into the locker she was pressed against. Damn it, damn it, damn it!  
  
"Fuck, you feel great... Always the best without a condom."  
  
She didn't say anything, biting her bottom lip to hold back her moans.  
  
But it proved to be useless when he suddenly started to move, quickly drawing back his hips before slamming up into her again.  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Nice, real nice."  
  
Prowl let out a shriek when he suddenly pushed her up against the locker, keeping her trapped between it and his body. Lockdown started thrusting up hard into her pussy, drawing soft groans and cries from her lips. The older man chuckled, licking the back of her neck when he felt her pussy clench around his cock.  
  
"Damn, you're sucking me in. You really want my cum, don't you?"  
  
"D-Die...! AH!"  
  
"Aw, babe, come on, that's not nice." He moved one of his hands around her to her front, dipping under her skin to rub and pinch at her swollen clit.  
  
"AAH!!"  
  
"Your clit is really sensitive. I guess that's why you like it when Scavenger sucks on it, huh?"  
  
She just moaned, shaking hard as pleasure shot up her spine. Primus, she hated this! She hated how he and the others knew just where to touch to make her moan, to make her feel good... And then, with Lockdown, he liked getting under her skin and humiliating her whenever they did it. And it always made her cum so hard whenever he did. Like that time he felt her up under the table at a fast food place or when he made her suck him off at the park. She always got off on those humiliating acts and he knew it too.  
  
Damn, stupid, arrogant bastard...  
  
"Your pussy's tighten up a lot," he murmured in her ear, still thrusting away at her. "You want one of your other boyfriends to join us?"  
  
"AH...! AH!"  
  
"Maybe I should call up Bonecrusher. He'd love to fuck your ass while I keep at your cunt. We both know you like it up the ass as much as you like it up your pussy. You're way kinkier than I ever would have thought."  
  
"S-Shut up...! J-Just shut up!"  
  
"But he's stuck in detention... Maybe I should just call up the teach instead. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sneaking out of whatever he's doing for a bit to fuck some cum down your throat."  
  
"Lockdown... fucking-!"  
  
He groaned when her insides spasmed hard around him. She seriously liked it whenever he talked to her like this… The proper and ever-stiff Prowl loved dirty talk. Unexpected, but incredibly hot nonetheless.  
  
“You’re getting so tight… Wanna cum?”  
  
“S-Stop-!”  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll cum together.”  
  
“N-No! Y-You can’t-!”  
  
He suddenly turned her head so that he could shut her up with a kiss. Prowl let out a muffle cry, feeling him start slamming up harder into her. No, no, he was going to cum soon. And so was she. She could feel her insides trembling hard, getting wetter and wetter with each thrust. No, no, she was going to-!  
  
Prowl screamed into the kiss, fingers clawing into the locker when she felt him cum inside of her. He continued to thrust in and out of her, prolonging his orgasm as he filled her with her seed. The hot liquid suddenly filling her and the continious fondling of her clit was enough to get her to cum too, pussy contracting as fluids squirted out of her.  
  
He broke the kiss, allowing Prowl to pant hard and attempt to catch her breath, trembling a bit as she leaned against the locker for support. Luckily, Lockdown was also keeping her steady, moving his hands to her hips and rubbing over them while panting soft kisses to the back of her neck. If she had more strength, she would have decked him in the face, but after that orgasm... She had little to no energy to fight him off.  
  
That didn't mean she still wasn't angry with him.  
  
"You..."  
  
"Hmmm?" He didn't bother looking up at her, still planting kisses over her neck.  
  
"You actually came inside of me when I said you couldn't."  
  
"Hey, your pussy was the one that was begging for it, getting all tight and wet like that."  
  
"I told you not to."  
  
"Well, your pussy and your mouth are clearly not on good terms," Lockdown chuckled as he rolled his hips into hers again, causing their mixed fluids to start flowing down there conjoined bodies.  
  
"Damn it... you fucking asshole-"  
  
"Oh, now that sounds enticing," a growl made shivers run down Prowl's back, "But I think your pussy wants another go-"  
  
"Pull out."  
  
"Oh? But don't you want to feel my cum stuffed inside your cunt while you walk cross-legged home? Feeling it threaten to slip out and down your legs for everyone to see?"  
  
"Pull out or I cut it off with my nail cutters."  
  
Oh, the boys knew better than to push at Prowl when she got out the nail cutters. Or, well, when she threatened them with bodily harm with her personal items. After what happened with Bonecrusher and the hair dryer, all her other boyfriends knew better.  
  
Holding back the bit of fear that swept his face momentarily, Lockdown pulled out and helped Prowl remain on her feet as she swayed against the lockers.  
  
"If you thought to take me home on your motorcycle while I was like this," Prowl turned her head back to look at him with anger, "Then you are an idiot."  
  
Lockdown couldn't hold back the chuckle. Straddling a motorcycle as it went over bumps and cracks in the road... and right after Prowl had just had her hole plowed opened by him? There would be such a mess afterwards. Not that he minded.  
  
Once she felt like she had gotten her balance, she took a deep breath and pushed away from the locker, steadying herself on her feet. When she realized that she was fine now, shivering a bit when she felt their mixed fluids trickle down her legs. She stepped out of her underwear and glared at the other, who just smiled.  
  
"Don't follow me," she said before making her way to the restroom.  
  
Lockdown was tempted, but he decided that he wanted to keep his genitals and instead, stayed back and fixed himself up. Well, he had hoped to take her over to his place after this, but seeing how pissed off she was, that probably wasn't going to happen. Well, at least he got a round out of her today.  
  
A part of him hoped that maybe Jazz or Astrotrain would try to do it with her later today. And then they would see that she had already been fucked today and probably guess it was him... He loved it when they got jealous. It was hilarious and he felt like he had a one up over them, getting to Prowl before they could.  
  
If not, it didn't matter. At least he knew that he got to fuck her and that they had both enjoyed it, even if Prowl would never admit it.


End file.
